


Performapal Shipping

by IzzyLeon21



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Father/Son Incest, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, PerformapalShipping, Smut, affair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:21:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23992948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyLeon21/pseuds/IzzyLeon21
Summary: Yusho and Yuya spend the weekend exploring their new romantic feelings for each other.
Relationships: Sakaki Yusho/Sakaki Yuya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Sakaki Boys

Yusho Sakaki arrives home after a long day at You Show Duel School teaching the new students about Dueltaining. He unlocks the door to his house then entering and closes the door locking it. He glances down seeing his son’s shoes by the door. He has black hair with inky-green shading and wears a purple top hat with two yellow feathers sticking up and green goggles on the bottom side. Yusho is fair skinned and has golden eyes, and a slight mustache and goatee. He wears a performer's outfit; a red jacket with a purple and white lining, a blue button down shirt underneath and an orange waistcoat with a blue collar and lined with yellow over that, red pants, black belt and dress shoes. He also wears a white handkerchief around his neck and black gloves. He toes off his shoes leaning on his red staff with blue orb for support, revealing his red socked feet. 

He still uses his staff to walk since his left leg’s injury 4 years ago while at the XyZ Dimension. He had surgery last year to try to fix the damage to the bones on his injured left leg but to no avail. He can manage to duel for at least an hour without his staff which is a good thing. He’s thinking of retiring of being a Pro Duelist/Dueltaining even though he thinks Yuya would be upset and saddened by his decision. He takes a couple of steps as he looks towards the living room finding his 15 year old son, Yuya sitting on the floor with the coffee table in front of him as the couch is behind him. He glances around seeing the dogs En, Kilo and Watt chasing each other under the kitchen table, and the cats Core, Ring and Leader asleep beside their litter boxes. His wife, Yoko adopted the 6 little animals as she loves cute things even though she does have a tough personality too. He sees Yuya doing his homework as the textbooks and papers and pencils are on the coffee table. 

His son Yuya has crimson and green hair, crimson eyes, and fair skinned like him. Yuya is wearing his golden goggles with orange lenses with a blue star covering the right lenses on his head, a buckled choker around his neck and his pendulum pendant around his neck that rests against his chest. Yuya is wearing an orange t-shirt, green pants and white socks. Yuya’s duel disk and deck are also on top of the coffee table. He sees Yuya concentrating on his homework. He takes soft footsteps as he walks into the living room and sits down on the couch. He reaches down as his right hand rubs his son’s shoulder. He runs his hair through his hair as he left his top hat on the coat rack in the entryway.  
Yuya jumps in surprise as he stops what he was doing. Yuya turns toward him with a smile on his face.

“Hey son.”  
“Dad. Sorry I didn’t notice you came home. I have to finish my homework and I’ve got a test to study for.”  
“That’s okay...”  
Before he can finish his sentence, Yuya stands up and gives him a warm hug. He hugs his son back pulling Yuya into his lap as his son straddling his thighs. He runs his hands through Yuya’s hair caressing it gently. He presses a kiss onto Yuya’s forehead.  
“I saw that you’re doing math and science homework. I’ll help you.”  
“Really. Great thanks dad.”  
Yuya gets off his lap and sits crossed on the floor in front of the coffee table. He joins his son carefully because of his leg. He sits on Yuya’s left side with his legs crossed.  
“Dad you are okay?”  
He sees Yuya’s worried face and he reassures him with a bright smile.  
“I’m fine son don’t worry. Now let’s get this homework and studying done before bed time or we’ll miss out on dinner.”  
Yuya continues his homework as he puts his hand on his son’s shoulder squeezing gently three times.

He helps Yuya with his homework then helps him study too. Spending quality father son time together again makes Yusho reflect of the 3 years he missed of Yuya’s life. He was stuck in the XyZ and later Fusion Dimension till he was sent back home due to the whole Zarc fiasco. When he reunited with Yuya while infiltrating Duel Academy he was extremely happy to see his son. Later he and Yuya Dueled each other after Zarc was defeated and Yuya’s and Zuzu’s look alikes were revived and back in their own dimensions. He reconnected with Yuya, Yoko, Skip and he returned to teaching at You Show Duel School. 

After helping Yuya finish his homework and study, Yusho stands up carefully with Yuya helping him.  
“I’ll start dinner son.”  
“Did mom call you?”  
“She called me earlier saying she won’t be home until Monday. So it’ll be just me and you son for the next 3 days.”  
“That’s great. Can we take a shower together after dinner.”  
“Sure Yuya.”

He watches towards the kitchen while Yuya puts his school stuff in his backpack and heads upstairs to his room putting away his backpack, deck and duel disk. He starts to cook dinner and he hears Yuya running down the stairs and sits on the couch. He goes back to cooking as Yuya is watching tv on the couch. He finishes making the burgers and fries putting on two plates. The dogs and cats are eating their dinner too. He and Yuya sit at the kitchen table as they eat their burgers and fries. 

After dinner, Yusho and Yuya head upstairs so they can take a shower together. Inside the bathroom they both strip off their clothes one by one. Yusho puts their clothes in the hamper. He has a muscular fit chest and an 8 inch cook and hairy balls. He and Yuya are looking at each other’s naked bodies. He notices his son looking at him blushing making him chuckle. Yusho turns on the shower faucet as the warm water rains down. Yuya steps into the bathtub then helps him holding onto his arm. 

In the shower with the warm water raining down on them, he and Yuya wash each other’s naked bodies. Yuya’s hand brushes against his cock and balls. His cock gets hard and is leaking precum.  
“D-Dad. Um can you teach me how to masturbate.”  
Yuya looks up at him with pleading eyes. He nods his head with a smile. He grabs ahold of his cock with his right hand stroking himself.  
“Just do what I’m doing son. Move your hand up and down.”  
Yuya does as he told him moaning softly. He puts his left hand around Yuya pulling them close together as the heads of their cocks rub against each other. He sees precum leaking out of Yuya’s teenage cock. He moans out loud as he hits his climax as cum shoots out of his cock as the white fluid lands on his hand and the bottom of the tub near their feet.  
Yuya is shaking in his embrace.  
“Dad I’m about to cum.”  
“Go on Yuya, my boy.”  
Yuya moans as he holds Yuya in his arms as the cum shoots out of his son’s cock landing on the bottom of the bathtub. He cleans Yuya’s cock and balls and right hand with soap. Yusho is surprised when Yuya grabs onto his cum stained hand with both of his and begins to lick the cum from his big hand. He gets hard again as Yuya swallowed all the cum off his hand.  
“Umm. I-I’m so sorry. I just got excited and I’m sorry dad...”  
He kisses Yuya on the lips as he gently sticks his tongue in his son’s mouth. Yuya returns the kiss as they kiss for at least ten minutes before pulling apart. 

He almost falls over as he was leaning against his left leg but Yuya catches him.  
“Thanks son. What we did is just between us okay.”  
“Dad I wanna have my first sexual experience with you.”  
“O-Oh my boy. Are you sure Yuya.”  
“I want to... I want to have sex with you dad. I’ve been dreaming about you every night. I didn’t want to tell you at first because I thought you’d be upset.”  
“Yuya I’ll never be upset with you. You’re my son and I love you so, so much.”  
He presses a kiss on his son’s forehead and he ruffles his wet hair.  
“C’mon lets finish our shower, dry up, get dressed and you can sleep with me in my room this weekend.”  
Yuya nods smiling. They finish their shower as they washed with bodies with soap and shampoo. They dry their wet bodies with towels. Yusho puts on a red t-shirt, white briefs with a red waistband and purple pajama pants. Yuya puts on a pair of red briefs with a green waistband and green and white striped button down pajama shirt and pants. They brush their teeth then head towards his room as he holds Yuya’s hand. He’s holding his staff in his left hand.

He gets in bed as Yuya lays on his right side. Yuya snuggles up to him resting his head on his chest. He ruffles Yuya’s hair. He has his right hand around Yuya’s waist as they share a brief kiss.  
“Dad can we have a duel tomorrow?”  
“Yeah of course son. I’m been meaning to tell you I’m thinking of retiring soon.”  
“Wh-What really.”  
“Yeah. With my injured leg I can only duel once a day now. Yuya are you okay with this.”  
“Yeah dad. When I become a Duel Champion promise me that we’ll take a photo together.”  
“Haha you got a deal son.”  
They both look up at the framed photo of him holding his championship trophy, and the framed photo next to that of him and Yuya who was 11 then after he won the championship. He thinks back when Yuya told him that he won against the Sledgehammer in his place and how proud he was of him. 

“So son tell me about your intimate dreams about me?!”  
Yuya looks up at him and their eyes lock in a affectionate and loving gaze, gold to crimson.  
He listens intently at Yuya tells him about his dreams of the two of them.  
“Well we would kiss and I’d sit in your lap as you would be hugging me tight. We’d both be in our underwear. I’d suck your cock and massage your balls. You would squeeze my ass putting one finger inside my ass. We would take off our underwear. You would lay me on my bed. You would lick my ass for a few minutes before putting a condom on and lube up my hole. Then you would slide your cock in my ass slowing thrusting into me. We would kiss as you fuck me. After that you and I would jerk off together till we both cum. You would lick up my cum then suck my cock. I dream about when you come home from work you would sit on the couch and I’d get down on my knees. Buckling your belt then unbutton and unzip your pants, pulling your pants and briefs and suck your cock. I dream about taking off your shoes and massaging your socked feet and maybe licking them too. I dream about us bathing together like we did tonight and us sleeping in the same bed.”

“God Yuya, my boy. Those are very hot and sexy dreams you’ve been having.”  
“We can try those things one at a time.”  
“Okay dad. I’m getting sleepy.”  
“Go to sleep my boy. We have all weekend together to explore our new feelings together.”  
Yuya falls asleep on his right side. He looks at his son lovingly pressing a kiss on his cheek. He puts an arm around Yuya as he lays on his right side too. His hard cock is pressing against his briefs and pajama pants and rubbing against Yuya’s ass. He looks at Yuya, who’s snoring a bit loud with a fond affectionate expression on his face. 

He remembers the first thing he said when he was reunited with Yuya. Yuya ran up to him hugging and he hugged his son back. He looked at him with happiness and love.  
“You’ve gotten so big Yuya my boy.”  
He also remembers what he said right before he was defeated by Yuri. As Yuya was being possessed by Zarc and being trapped by Restraining Sword of Impact.  
He said, “Yuya I love you my son. With all my heart!”

He does love his son with all his heart and that’s never gonna change one bit. He falls asleep holding Yuya close as he dreams about fucking his son.

The next day, Yusho and Yuya wake up around 9 so he can make them breakfast. They brush their teeth and head downstairs to the kitchen. He starts to make pancakes, front toast and some eggs. Yuya feeds their pet dogs and cats then he turns on the TV watching one of his favorite shows sitting on the couch.  
They have breakfast together twenty minutes later then get dressed. 

Yusho puts on his performer’s outfit and Yuya puts on his usual clothes as they head to the backyard to duel each other. En, Kilo and Watt are sitting and watching them intently.  
They both say at the same time.  
“It’s time to duel!”  
“I won’t go easy on you son.”  
“Me neither dad.”  
He and Yuya have a fun, action packed and Dueltaining duel each other which makes Yusho think back on their duel a year ago. He and Yuya have the same deck archetype Performapal, but Yuya also has Odd-Eyes and Magician cards too. He smiles at the memory when Yuya won against him and they hugged afterwards. He wins the duel this time. He and Yuya decide to have a duel together at You Show Duel School the next day. They head back inside the house. 

They toe off their shoes. Yusho lays down on the couch as Yuya sits down by his feet. He has his feet on Yuya’s lap and he moans softly as his son massages his red socked feet for ten minutes straight. He sits upright kisses Yuya and placing him on his lap. They kiss again which turns passionate pretty quickly as his gloved hands stroke his son’s hair. His bulge rubs against Yuya’s every time Yuya’s body press down on his. They stop kissing as they are panting at the same time. Yuya gets off him. Yusho sits upright on the couch and he pulls Yuya into his lap so he’s straddling his thighs. He holds Yuya for ten minutes or so.  
“Dad can you fuck me?”  
“Right now son. Are you sure you’re ready? If you are we’ll stop immediately.”  
“Dad I’m sure I’m ready.”  
Yuya gets up and he stands up too holding onto his staff. They walk upstairs and enter Yuya’s bedroom.


	2. Sakaki Men

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yusho and Yuya take their relationship to a sexual level.

His son Yuya sits on his own bed removing his goggles, pendulum pendant and wristbands placing them on his desk and Yusho glances around his son’s bedroom and noticing the same framed of himself holding his Championship trophy. He kneels in front of his son.  
“Dad be careful.”  
He sees the worried look on his son’s face. He places his hands on Yuya’s shoulders squeezing three times.  
“Don’t worry my boy.”  
He presses a kiss on Yuya’s forehead.   
He unbuttons and unzips Yuya’s jeans pulling them down to his ankles taking them off along with his white socks. He palms his son’s groin with his right hand briefly before pulling the briefs down and off. He sucks his son’s cock as his hands play with Yuya’s slight hairy balls. He sucks and licks Yuya’s cock as he hears the pleased moans coming out of Yuya’s mouth. He deep throats his son’s cock enjoying the feeling of Yuya’s cock down his throat. He stops sucking his son off licking his lips and he stands up stripping off his clothes. He helps Yuya undress as well. Their clothes are in a pile by Yuya’s desk.  
“Lay on your back with his legs up son.”  
“O-Okay.”  
Yuya does as he says laying on his own bed on his back with his legs up. Seeing his son in that position gets him aroused as his cock twitches and grows hard. He leaves the room going into his bedroom retrieving two condoms and a bottle of lube from his bedside dresser. He returns to Yuya’s room with condoms and lube in hand. He sits on the bed holding his son’s hand looking down at his precious son. 

“Okay son just relax when I apply the lube on your ass. And it’ll hurt when I slide my cock inside your ass so make sure to breathe. Yuya are you sure you’re ready son. We can have sex another time.”   
“Dad I’m ready. I wanna have my first sexual experience with you because I love you so much. I love you dad with all my heart.”  
Yusho tears up a bit hearing Yuya say that to him. He remembers he said that before he was defeated by Yuri in their duel and was carded before Yuya’s eyes.   
“Well I’ll make your first sexual experience with me safe and pleasurable.”  
Yuya smiles and he kisses his son’s forehead and ruffles his hair affectionately. 

He gets on the bed in between his son’s legs. He applies the lube first on Yuya’s exposed ass spreading the lube using his index finger making Yuya shiver as it sends a cool sensation down his son’s body. He puts a condom on then lube and slowly slides his large cock into Yuya’s ass. He holds his son’s legs. Yuya breathes in and out. He thrusts into Yuya slowly at first and then gradually picks up the rhythm to a medium. His son is moaning and clutching onto his pillow. He leans over Yuya kissing his son. Yuya’s right hand grabs his own cock jerking off as he moans with every kiss. He stops their kissing. His thrusts are getting faster as he’s about to hit his own orgasm. He thrusts one more time before filling the condom with his own cum. Yuya cums a minute later as white fluid lands on his son’s hand and on his smooth soft chest. He pulls out his cock from Yuya’s ass taking off the condom and gets off the bed tossing the cum filled condom in the trash can that’s beside Yuya’s desk. On the bed once more, Yusho licks up Yuya’s cum off his hand and chest swallowing it all then licks his lips grinning at Yuya. He lays on the bed on his side as he and Yuya are facing each other.   
“So how was I son?”  
“You were great dad. It hurt a little for a while before I got used to it. Um Dad can I fuck you?”  
“Yes son I’d like that very much.”  
Yusho lays on his back with his legs up exposing his black and inky green hairy ass to his son. Yuya does the same thing he did. His son applies lube on his hairy ass then on his own cock then a condom. He moans when Yuya slides his own cock inside him.  
“Oh god son. You fit perfectly inside me. Go ahead thrust into me. Fuck your Daddy Yuya. I want it.”  
Yuya nods with a smile determined to make him happy. Yuya thrusts into him slowly at first before gaining speed as their bodies are moving in rhythm together. His hard cock twitches and he jerks himself off and he cums again. The white fluid lands on his muscular chest.  
“Oh god son. Keep going. You’re making Daddy so proud my boy.”  
Yuya moans and says, “I’m cumming dad!”  
He feels Yuya’s warm cum through the condom. Yuya pulls out taking off the condom kneeling between his legs.  
“Sit on my chest Yuya and feed me your cum from that condom.”  
Yuya smiles then sits on his chest. He opens his mouth as Yuya has the condom in his hand above his head. The cum drops out of the condom and he swallows it all moaning after the third gulp. Yuya throws the condom away. Yuya switches position so that he’s laying on top of him. He wraps his arms around Yuya’s waist.   
They snuggle each other panting from having sex this evening. 

They get off the bed and go to the bathroom taking a warm shower together. They try off and change into clean clothes as it’s almost dinner time. Yusho puts on a long sleeve red t-shirt with orange lining, white briefs and purple pants. Yuya puts on an orange t-shirt, green briefs and gray pajama pants. Once downstairs, they sit on the couch watching a movie together. En sits in Yuya’s lap as he scratches the corgi’s ears. Kilo and Watt are playing fetch with a bone, as the cats; Core, Ring and Leader are asleep on their bed. He puts his arm around Yuya pulling him close to him. He blushes when Yuya rests his head on his shoulder. 

An hour later, Yusho makes dinner. He and Yuya and their pet dogs and cats eat their food. He and Yuya relax as they sit outside together. Yuya’s sitting in front of him as he has his arms around his son and pressing light kisses on Yuya’s neck. They look up at the night sky and the shining stars. Yuya turns around his arms as they kiss gently, caressing each other’s hair with their hands. Their kiss gets interrupted when En is barking happily and jumps onto their lap. Yuya plays with En as he watches lovingly. He stands up using his staff. Yuya stands up too holding En in his arms, the little corgi has his tongue sticking out looking happy as usual. 

They need inside toeing off their shoes leaving them beside the couch. They head upstairs to his bedroom. He and Yuya strip down to their underwear and lay in bed in each other’s arms. He’s wearing a red and purple t-shirt and white briefs with a purple waistband and Yuya’s a orange t-shirt and wearing crimson briefs. He and Yuya share a brief kiss before falling asleep in a loving embrace. 

He dreams about his and Yuya’s life moving forward. His dream turns to his memories of when Yuya was 11 years old.

He noticed Yuya looking for something and Yuya told him that he lost his pendant while playing at the park. He comforted Yuya telling him to laugh instead of cry. Yuya stopped crying and they looked over at the tree as Yuya’s pendant was on the tree branch. He helped Yuya get his pendant out of the tree. They walked home agreeing to duel in the backyard.

He and Yuya were on the grass by the riverbank standing a few feet apart with their duel disks activated about to have a friendly duel.   
“Okay dad you ready for me to take center stage.”  
“Ready Yuya go for it. Just remember to sprinkle on some surprise to make things Dueltaining.”  
“I know and don’t forget to add in the fun.”  
“That’s the spirit!”  
Yuya was happy and excited to be dueling against him as they have dueled each other quite a few times before.

He and Yuya were at the bridge over the river that’s near the Paradise City duel stadium. Yuya was sitting on the bridge’s railing and he was standing near him. They were talking about his upcoming duel.   
“You’re facing Sledgehammer next. He’s supposed to be really strong isn’t he?”  
“Yeah but don’t you worry Yuya as long as I stay true to myself and keep the audience Dueltained I’ll be fine. Try to remember that when you battle in a tournament yourself.”  
Yuya turned his head looking at him smiling.  
“Sure. One day I’ll be a professional and I’ll battle just like you.”  
He placed his gloves hand on Yuya’s head and was looking at his son fondly with a broad smile.  
“That’s nice of you to say. But don’t be afraid to be Yuya. You don’t have to duel like me. When your time comes I want you to compete your way.”  
He was unable to duel the Sledgehammer as he used the Leo Corporation dimensional device to stop Leo Akaba. But he ended up in the XyZ Dimension then in Fusion Dimension. He taught at two Duel Schools though he missed Yoko and Yuya greatly thinking of them every single day. He learned from Zuzu about how Yuya was teased and by the others kids and how he was called a coward by the citizens of Paradise City and Yuya defending him every time. 

He’s been making up his lost time with Yuya nearly spending every day with his son for the past year. He’s happy he can hug and comfort Yuya and to see Yuya’s smile. He’s happy to duel against Yuya like before. He never wants to be away from Yuya again. He loves his son dearly. Thinking of what he and Yuya did; kissing each other on the mouth, sucking each other’s cocks and having sex; Yusho isn’t ashamed of anything they did these past two days. He can picture a life he and Yuya can live together just the two of them. 

He wakes up from his memory dream looking at Yuya fondly and affectionately. He hugs his son tighter though not too tight. His bulge is pressed against Yuya’s ass. Holding Yuya in his arms, Yusho falls back asleep with a warm feeling coursing through his half naked body thinking of all the intimate and sexual things they would do together going forward.

The next morning, Yusho wakes up at 7 going into the bathroom using it then brushing his teeth. He then goes downstairs barefoot still wearing just a t-shirt and briefs holding his staff in his left hand. He puts an apron on and makes breakfast. Yuya runs downstairs and sits at the kitchen table also wearing just a t-shirt and briefs too. The dogs and cats are up and eating their food. He and Yuya eat their breakfast at the table. They finish their breakfast, then take a shower together and lastly put their clothes on. They put on their regular clothes and head downstairs putting their shoes on.   
“You ready to go son.”  
“Yeah dad. En, Kilo and Watt are asleep and in their cage. And Core, Ring and Leader are asleep on the couch.”  
“Haha. Okay let’s go.”  
Yusho and Yuya head over to You Show Duel School meeting his best friend, Skip Boyle once they head inside. He and Skip have been friends for years and they started the duel school together. Skip almost become a Professional Duelist but stopped to raise Zuzu, his daughter and one of Yuya’s best friends. He thanked Skip for watching over Yuya when he disappeared. Skip has orange and brown hair, dark blue eyes and tan skin. Skip is wearing red/orange tracksuit jacket with a green trim and fire design, a dark blue t-shirt with a fire design underneath and red/orange joggers, white socks and fire design sneakers. Skip also has a whistle around his neck.   
“Hey Yusho. Yuya. You two ready for your duel.”  
“We are!”  
He and Yuya say at the same time.  
They head to the dueling area and get into position standing on either side of the room. Skip is upstairs spectating on their duel which is about to start. Skip activates the ARC system.

He and Yuya activate their duel disks.   
They hear Skip say, “I activate the Field Spell. Showtime Street.”  
“Action Cards Disperse!”  
“It’s time to duel!”  
He and Yuya stare with their duel desks ready with grins on their faces. He and his son start their duel.

Twenty minutes into their duel, Yusho has Performapal Sky Magician and Performapal Sleight Hand Magician both in Attack Mode and Performapal Sky Pupil in Defense Mode. He has two cards faced down and has 2800 life points remaining. Yuya has Timegazer and Skygazer Magician in his Pendulum Zones, with Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Performapal Silverclaw and Performapal Hip Hippo in Attack Mode, and has three faced down cards. Yuya has 3000 life points remaining. Skip has been commentating on their duel since it started. 30 minutes later, Yusho’s duel with Yuya ends in a Draw as their monsters destroyed each other. They landed on their back. He stands upright using his staff and goes to pick up his top hat. Yuya runs over to him.  
“Dad are you okay.”  
“Yeah son I’m fine. Are you okay?”  
“Yeah.”  
He places his gloved hand on Yuya’s head caressing his son’s hair. He puts his arms around Yuya hugging him and lightly kisses him on his forehead. They smile at each other still hugging. Skip comes inside the duel room telling them how excited he was watching the duel. 

Three hours later, Yusho and Yuya head back home. They toe off their shoes by the door once inside as they walk into the living room. He sits on the couch with Yuya lays down on him with his head on his lap. He caresses his son’s hair as they watch a old favorite movie together. Their dogs and cats are out and playing, chasing each other around the house. Yusho thinks back to earlier as he told Skip about him and Yuya having sex and about their romantic feelings for each other. Skip was surprised and shocked at first, but supported his and Yuya’s new relationship. Yuya had a tag team duel with Gong Strong, one of his other best friend as they dueled against Zuzu and Sora Perse, who was a member of Duel Academy before defecting and is currently living here in Paradise City. 

Yuya sits upright and sits on his lap straddling his thighs and he kisses his son tenderly as their eyes reflect the same love and affection they have for one another. Later on during nighttime, he and Yuya have dinner then they clean the dishes together. The dogs and cats have already ate and are asleep. He and Yuya take a shower stripping off their clothes getting into the warm shower. After their shower, Yusho puts on a pair of white briefs and Yuya puts on a pair red briefs with a white waistband. He goes into his own bedroom as Yuya follows. He lays on the bed with Yuya beside him on his left side snuggled up to him. He puts his arm around Yuya as Yuya has his head against his bare chest.   
“Dad I overheard you and Uncle Skip talking and I wanted to know what Rimming, 69ing and Barebacking were. Are those sex positions?”  
“Yeah they are.”  
He explains to Yuya what Rimming, 69ing and Barebacking are and how two men do those positions during sex.  
“We can do those sex positions when you’re a bit older okay.”  
“Okay.”  
Yuya kisses him and he returns the kiss sticking each other’s tongue down the others throats. They kiss gets more passionate and he pulls Yuya on top of him, their groins rubbing against each other as wet spots stain the front of their briefs. They cum at the same time panting and groaning in each other’s mouths. The cum stains the front of their briefs. He hugs Yuya as they are starting to fall asleep.  
“Goodnight and love you dad.”  
“Love you too son. Goodnight my boy.”  
Yusho has a warm smile on his face looking at his precious son in his arms. He falls asleep lulled by Yuya’s snores.


End file.
